Hypno's Lullaby
by gingerbread dress
Summary: eyelids trembling from haunted dreams warning: kidnapping, rape & pedophilia


Oh, it was just so awful. Oh it was beautiful, tragically beautiful.

I was picking berries in the garden, red juice smeared on my fingertips like grease or paint. I sucked on my fingers and tasted the sweet raspberry, dreamt of making a pie.

I looked up into the silvery eye of a pendulum. It caught my eye like a beam of sunlight, it dangled from a ferocious yellow finger. It was a wild Hypno! I'd heard the warnings in the town about these types of Pokemon. Not all Hypnos were dangerous, oh but _this _one was. He scared me so! I wish he'd go away. His bright yellow fur smelt of cinders and wet clumps of grass from the woods. But that swinging silver jewel before my eyes. The light of stars glittered inside of it, the light of my childhood. Sea light, moon light, fairy light. I swam in particles of light, I felt my eyelids flit, flutter, fall, my head loosely lolling upon my shoulders. Back and forth it swung, airy and twinkling, there was no weight on my dreaming soul.

Oh I wanted to follow that light deeper beneath the surface, to where would be found silence and dreaming, the quietest light where I'd float forever in a serene droplet of silver. My head drooping back, my long hair tangling in the grass. I felt myself rising from my body, my soul gathered in the air, lighter than foam. On and on that pendant swooped, my eyes devoted to the rocking gleam.

I felt my limbs plummet into that lagoon of silver, but I quivered with fear. _This is wrong. _I could not move my arms; I could not wrinkle my nose or toes. Something was pulling at my ruffley dress, I could feel the soft pale pink material sweeping down my body. Inside of my hypnotized cocoon I screamed for help, but no sound escaped my lips. I was wrapped tightly in his cruel spell, he had frozen me. As he undressed me, he sang a cold lullaby, the prisonic words sewing dread into my heart and ensnaring my bones.

'_Come little flower, come with me  
__Safe and happy you will be.  
__Away from home now let us run  
__With Hypno you'll have so much fun…'_

He left my pink dress in the garden, as if to taunt whoever came looking for me. Deep into the woods he took me away, yellow fur tingling against my nude skin. Not even a tear would slip from my eye, so cruelly he had entrapped me, a hypnotized dolly. I wished for my daddy to come and save me, to bring his Charizard to punish Hypno, but the tangle of trees and branches thickened, covering us both to where human eyes could not see. Burning flames licked and curled at the backs of my eyes, but I could not weep.

'_Oh little flower, please do not cry  
Hypno would not hurt a fly  
__Hypno tells you this is true,  
__But sadly Hypno lied to you'_

Yellowy fingers began to stroke me, I was not allowed to shut my eyes, the spell upon my body forced me to watch as he pleasured himself by tenderly scratching at my pale nakedness. Curiously he explored me, sickly he went on drowsily singing. My heart pounded in wonder and terror.

'_Oh little flower, please do not squirm,  
__These ropes I know will hold you firm'_

The ropes were imaginary, thick white ribbons of satin and velvet. My thin arms pinned so tightly above my head, my legs wrapped together like a mermaid's tail. I looked and looked for the ropes he sang of, but could not see them. Still, I felt their imprisonment. My eyelids fell sweetly open and shut, so deeply was I under his hypnosis. His snout coming near my legs, creeping tongue, moon-yellow hands fondling my small breasts. As he touched and caressed me he snorted and sighed romantically.

'_Now look to me the pendant calls  
__Back and forth your eyelids fall  
__Oh little flower you cannot leave,  
__For you your family will grieve'_

It seemed so long ago I had a family, under his trance I had forgotten my childhood, slipped out of time. An hour turned to echoes and echoes of never ending sorrow. But I was not troubled, as long as the fingers went on stroking and rubbing, as long as my eyes were filled with the silver tranquil beam of his pendulum. My soul writhed to be free but my limbs were forever being sung to sleep. Time passed in anguish and a strange beauty, my legs were momentarily freed from the spell to be spread apart for his thrust.

'_Now your mind will unravel at the seams,  
__Now your eyelids tremble from haunted dreams'_

He grunted and snorted, licked and punctured my body. Sucking my tiny cherry nipples, a trail of hungry kisses down my belly. Furious, _furious _thrusting, his dripping gruesome organ ripping me apart. All the time I felt my limbs were wrapped in the glorious spell, silver twinkling in my eye and blinding me from his tormenting lust. It was all a nightmare, a torturous lullaby. But it would never end.

'_Do not wail and do not weep,  
__It is time for you to go to sleep  
__Oh little flower you were not clever  
__And now you will stay with me forever'_

I had never been a clever girl, he was right. So easy it had been to wrap me up and break me. I lay splayed on the loamy forest floor, spellbound and half-slumbering, enmeshed in his arms and feeling a trickling between my legs. Listening to his lullaby, knowing it was time for the end. He traced a long-nailed finger across my languid mouth, covering my lips with a sweaty palm.

The pendant lay forgotten in a bed of dead leaves. There was a caress at my throat, a threatening play of scraping claws. Blood seeped from the necklace he had wounded me with, ruby dreams cascading from my broken neck, splashing against my collar bones. So dreamy was my skin, so numb and kissed and damaged. _'Oh little children, oh little children…' _I heard him singing once more, the melody of his feet crunching against the forest leaves. Wandering, gone off in search of another flower, another dazed, unlucky child to devour. The raspberry blood decorating my neck was a goodnight kiss.

_Oh._

* * *

*I've been away from writing too long, I know how terrible this is. I was so entranced by the song, to which I've changed a few of the lyrics.*


End file.
